1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an unlocking control system and an unlocking control method that perform unlocking control of a storage, such as a trunk in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-206225 (JP 2006-206225 A) describes a delivery article reception system capable of receiving a delivery article using a trunk of a vehicle. In the system of JP 2006-206225 A, a communication device in a loading vehicle compares an authentication code received from a communication device in a delivering vehicle with an authentication code registered in advance to perform authentication, and in a case where authentication is established, a trunk lid of the loading vehicle is unlocked.